Collision with the Enemy
Collision with the Enemy aired on 3/6/2018. It is the third episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn, and the third episode of the Finale Specials for Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It is the third and final part of a three part crossover. Story Ian, Rosa, Piplup, Prinplup, Monferno and Ditto run through the hallways of Pal Park, Ian surveying the area for clues on where to go. Rosa looks conflicted on whether to talk or not. Rosa: Hey, listen I… Ian: Don’t worry about it. Rosa: (Defensively) Worry?! About what?! Ian: You’ve shown you’ve changed. You defended the child of our Pokémon without regards to yourself. While I disagree with your methods, I am fine with you raising it. Rosa: (Elated) Thank you Ian! I promise I’ll take good care of Piplup, I mean Prinplup! And all my other Pokémon. Speaking of which, do you have a plan on finding them? Ian: A new one now. Remember that egg you tried to take? Riolu! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu lands and runs alongside them as Rosa gasps. Rosa: That is, what was in the egg? Ian: Riolu, use your aura. Scan her aura and then detect the trace elements of it elsewhere in the base. Riolu: Rio. Riolu closes her eyes, her appendages going up. They come to a fork in the hallway, Riolu making a sharp turn left. Ian and Monferno turn easily after her, while Rosa and Prinplup stumble and struggle to make it. Rosa: Hey! Wait up! Rosa and Prinplup make the turn, as they approach a set of large doors. Ian nods his head, as Riolu and Monferno shoot forward. Riolu’s palm radiates with blue aura as Monferno’s fist glows light blue. The two strike the doors with Force Palm and Mach Punch, forcing it open. They arrive in a large room, with a stage in the center of the room with steps going up all around it. A throne is placed there with Grings Kodai sitting on it. Rosa: Is that, Grings Kodai? Rosa and Prinplup make it into the room, as the large doors slam shut behind them. Piplup and Ditto look startled, with Ian focusing on Kodai. Kodai snickers, closing his eyes like a child would. Ian’s eyes focus in. Ian: Riolu. Use Foresight. Reveal who that truly is. Rosa: Truly is? Ian: A true executive wouldn’t laugh like a child. Riolu: Rio. Riolu’s head glows with a light blue aura, releasing a shockwave from her body. The Illusion surrounding the room breaks, as a Mismagius and Shuppet appear by the doors. Grings Kodai glows purple as his body breaks away, revealing a Zoroark in his place. A second throne is revealed behind the first one, with the real Grings Kodai standing up to see them. Kodai: What is this? Our intruders have an intelligent one among them. The Foresight spreads up to the ceiling, revealing bird cages hanging by chains with several rarer Pokémon in them. Spiritomb is retracted into its keystone, as Milotic, Phione, Kabuto, Shieldon, and Thing 2 the Weavile look depressed and defeated in their cages. Rosa: (In distress) Phione! Kabuto! Shieldon! Urgh! Ditto, free them! Ditto: (Determined) Ditto! Kodai: Attack. Ditto transforms into Chatot, flying up toward the cages. Shuppet appears in front of it, trapping it with Psychic attack. Zoroark dashes towards them, forming a dark purple energy blade for Night Slash. Rosa: Lickitung, get Shuppet with Brutal Swing! Rosa throws a Pokéball, choosing Lickitung. Lickitung: Licki! Shuppet uses Psychic to blast Ditto Chatot to the ground, as Lickitung swings its tongue around, glowing with a black aura. Shuppet’s eyes glow blue, as Lickitung glows blue as well. Lickitung retracts its tongue, being unable to move afterwards. Ian: Riolu, Circle Throw! Monferno, Flamethrower! Riolu prepares herself to take on Zoroark, as Monferno breathes Flamethrower at Mismagius. Mismagius releases Confuse Ray, stopping its attack by blinding it. Zoroark swings Night Slash at Riolu, who ducks under it and catches Zoroark by the head. Riolu leans back and kicks Zoroark overhead as Piplup fires Bubble Beam at it. Zoroark takes it, and flips to its feet with its back to the door. Rosa: Prinplup, hit it with Metal Claw! Prinplup’s fins glow like iron and extend as it charges to swing it at them. Zoroark glows with a crimson aura, the energy condensing around it. Prinplup tries to cut through the energy, but is sucked into it. Zoroark then strikes the ground with its paw and releases a pink and crimson energy blast, shooting out from behind the others. Rosa, Ditto Chatot, Ian, Piplup, Riolu and Monferno are all blown away from it, landing closer to the steps of the stage. Ditto Chatot reverts as it is defeated. Ian gets to his knees, looking up at Kodai. Kodai: Look at this. The boy decides to bow to me. Ian: You won’t get away with this. Kodai: (Grim) How so? Ian: Cause this isn’t all of us. Now! Conway: Gliscor, Sky Uppercut! Wyatt: Carnivine, Bite! Kodai looks around, as if confused to where the voices were coming from. The breaking of chains occurs, as he looks up. Gliscor’s claws glow light blue as he does a Sky Uppercut, breaking the chains of Kabuto’s cage. The cage drops from the sky, as Gourgeist fires Leech Seed, the roots growing out and catching the cage. Carnivine Bites into the chains holding up Spiritomb’s cage, it dropping as Dusknoir rises up with Shadow Sneak, gently lowering it. Wyatt and Conway are up in the rafters, Wyatt looking smug. Wyatt: There you go, Spiritomb! I’ll free you all the way in a jiffy! Gliscor breaks the chains on Phione’s cage, it dropping as Gourgeist catches it with Leech Seed. Android is off in the shadows, surprised. Android: Hm. With this tactic and another boost in numbers, our chance of victory may increase. Rosa: Ah! Phione! Phione: (With glee) Phi! Phi! A Giga Impact busts through the doors, forcing Zoroark to leap back to dodge. The Giga Impact energy fades, with Liepard roaring loudly. Thing 1 the Weavile charges at Zoroark with Ice Punch, it leaping into the air to dodge. Ambipom leaps into the air, striking Zoroark in the stomach with a Low Sweep. Zoroark flies and lands on the stage alongside Kodai. Hugh holding Togepi, Kidd and Dawn run into the room. Thing 2 on the ceiling stands up and grabs the bars of the cage, elated. Thing 2: Weavile! Kidd: Don’t worry Thing 2! I’m coming for you! Kodai snaps his fingers, as Mismagius’ eyes glow blue. Everyone is caught in its Psychic attack, being drawn into the air at the center of the room. Conway, Wyatt, Gliscor, Carnivine, Dusknoir, Android and Gourgeist are drawn in from their hiding places. Liepard and Thing 1 are immune, when Shuppet’s eyes glow blue, Disabling Liepard and Thing 1 from moving. Kodai lets out a big grin as Zoroark snickers. Kodai: I must admit, that was a valiant attempt to do, (motions hands) whatever it was you aimed to do. If this was an elaborate plot to regain your stolen Pokémon and go, then that’s one thing. But as I recalled from our records, you’ve freed very few of your Pokémon on your way here. The Carnivine and Togepi, and for some reason that Liepard. Hugh: (Gritting teeth) It was my sister’s! Kodai: Ah. Interesting coincident. While the ones in here are certainly your rarest, I expected more of your Pokémon freed. That leads me to believe that you are not here just to free your Pokémon, but to stop me flat-out. Tell me, why is that? Ian: Because you’re selling these Pokémon to Lawrence. And we don’t tolerate thievery of any kind. Kodai: I have a strict list of Pokémon I am to obtain for him. So with the rest of your Pokémon, I’ll have to sort through the list to determine which one’s I’ll have to find other clients for. Mismagius, let us begin the briefing. Mismagius: Mag. Mismagius’ uses Psychic again, as the Pokéballs on everyone’s belts and bags open up. Mow Rotom, Torterra, Marowak, Blissey, Sylveon, Slugma, Munchlax, Slowking, Leafeon, Wormadam, Nosepass, Meowth, Shiinotic, Trumbeak, Crabominable, Togedemaru, Hypno, Chimchar, Flygon, Leavanny, Chatot, Rapidash, Flaaffy, Buneary, Cherubi and Spheal all come out, immobilized by Psychic and Disable alongside all the others.. Ian: Rotom! Flee! Rotom: (Straining) Ro! Rotom exits the lawn mower, shooting off like lightning and escaping through an outlet. Kodai scans through the Pokémon selection, pondering. Kodai: Togepi, Carnivine and Liepard must be returned. Monferno, Riolu, Blissey and Sylveon are all on the list. I’m not familiar with a handful of those, but I’m sure I can offer them for a decent price. The rest can be auctioned off. As for you, Kidd. I’ll see to it personally that your Weavile goes to Lawrence’s private collection, and do whatever with the other one. Kidd: (Furious) You wouldn’t dare! Kodai: Surely you’re familiar with the way business works by now. Consequences are necessary in order to ensure obedience. Now, Zoroark. Take the humans out. We can’t have them interfering anymore. Start with the boy in the blue coat. Zoroark grins, forming a Night Slash blade. It walks towards the group as everyone struggles to get free. Ian remains stern, staring Zoroark down. Riolu begins to get upset, radiating a blue aura. Riolu: (Howling) RIO! Sunlight pours in through a window, as Riolu glows pink, causing Zoroark to stop its advance. Riolu morphs and evolves into Lucario, the burst of aura freeing her from Psychic and Disable. Lucario: Huragh! Dawn: (Startled) It evolved! Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario holds her paws together, forming a blue sphere of aura. She fires it at Zoroark, which tries to cut through it with Night Slash. Aura Sphere explodes in a burst of aura upon this, the energy pushing Zoroark back. Lucario dashes forward and strikes with Force Palm, the aura burst from it as tall as Lucario. Zoroark’s eyes are widened as it receives the blow, as it drops defeated. Kodai scowls at that. Kodai: This changes nothing. Mismagius! Shuppet! Reclaim it! The eyes of Mismagius and Shuppet glow again, when an explosion occurs above them and debris crashes down. Kodai turns to see the source, as Kay riding Drogon descends. Kay: Grings Kodai, your days of illegal Pokémon selling are over! Kodai: There was another one?! Shuppet, Disable them! Ian: Rotom, go! Astonish! Shuppet rises up to match Drogon, eyes glowing for Disable. Rotom appears from the lights above, letting out an Astonishing scream at Shuppet. Shuppet is stunned as Drogon breathes Flamethrower, defeating Shuppet. Kodai: Urgh. Mismagius. Phantom Force! Dark energy swirls around Mismagius, as it disappears like a ghost. Everyone is still held in place, not knowing what is to happen. Dark energy flows in front of Wyatt, as Mismagius begins to reappear. Wyatt: Whoa! It’s here! Mismagius appears, when Spiritomb stretches between the bars of the cage and takes the Phantom Force head on. Wyatt lets out a huge smile upon seeing this. Wyatt: Spiritomb! Now, take it out with Dark Pulse! Spiritomb glows and fires two swirling helixes of dark energy from its face. The Dark Pulse slams into Mismagius, as Drogon descends and lights it aflame with Flamethrower. Mismagius drops defeated as well, everyone being freed from the Psychic. Kodai, frantic, begins to run to escape. Rotom appears at the doorway, using Thunder Shock to electrocute him. Drogon then lands on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Rotom snickers at all of this. Kay: (Smug) You are finished. Kodai looks petrified, then regains his cool, chuckling. Kodai: So what? I can just say that you all invaded my private property and threatened me! With my legal teams and resources, you kids don’t stand a chance! Dawn: Do you really wish to charge me, heiress of the Berlitz family like that? Kodai: Oh, I’ll destroy you, and your family if necessary! Ian: Then it’s a good thing we have your confession. Ian pulls out his smart phone, pressing a button to stop the recording. He then rewinds, replaying a bit. Kodai: (on tape) Monferno, Riolu, Blissey and Sylveon are all on the list. I’m not familiar with a handful of those, but I’m sure I can offer them for a decent price. The rest can be auctioned off. As for you, Kidd. I’ll see to it personally that your Weavile goes to Lawrence’s private collection, and do whatever with the other one. Kodai’s expression drops as Ian ends the audio, everyone having a smirk. Ian: Game over for you. End Scene Officer Jenny takes Kodai and Goone away, as everyone else gives their statements to the other officers. Rosa is buried under her Kabuto, Shieldon, Phione, Eevee, Azurill and Teddiursa. Rosa: (Laughing) Hey guys! Quit it! That tickles! Kidd cries as she hugs both Thing 1 and Thing 2, with Hypno, Chimchar, Yanmega, Sudowoodo, Pikachu, Vulpix and Wynaut with her as well. Kidd: I’m so sorry, for everything. I’ll return you all to Hayley and accept my consequences there. Android nods to his Ursaring and Milotic, them returning the nod. He then returns them to their Pokéballs. Pikachu goes over to Android, intrigued by him. Hugh strokes Liepard while Togepi rides it, it trilling happily. Hugh: I’ll have to make a call home. I know a little girl who’ll be happy to see you. Liepard: Lie! Lie! Wyatt laughs as he has Carnivine, Spiritomb, Lairon, Gible and Lileep with him. Wyatt: Alola to all of you. And Spiritomb! You defended me! Have I finally earned your trust? Spiritomb: (Happy) Tomb, tomb! Wyatt: Totally awesome! Other Pokémon are being transported, as Ian, Piplup, Dawn, Conway and Kay stand off to the side. Conway: This was a good thing we’ve done here. Dawn: Yes. While it has interrupted our itinerary, it was a noteworthy endeavor. Conway: (Chuckles) We lost one night. Maybe a total of 24 hours by the time we rest up in Sandgem Town. Dawn: That is 24 hours we no longer have! Ian: (Talking to Kay) That was a pretty strong team you had. Thanks for your help. I’m Ian. Kay: My name is Kay. And my duty isn’t done yet. I still have another task to get done. Ian: Then good luck with that. Kay nods and walks off, with Wyatt, Rosa and Hugh approaching them. Hugh: You guys are leaving already? Ian: Yeah. This is your victory, and we have a schedule to get back to. Wyatt: It was all of our victories! We couldn’t have done it without you! Conway: Well, it certainly was nice to not have all the pressure on us as well. Rosa: (Stammering) Ian? Uh, just, I, well… Rosa shakes her head, going over and kissing Ian on the cheek. Rosa looks embarrassed for a moment, while Ian’s expression remains unchanged. Rosa gets irritated after that. Rosa: What? Not even a blush after being kissed?! Ian: (Flatly) No. Rosa: Agh! (Lowers her head) You really don’t have any feelings for me, do you? Ian: I have respect for you now. Don’t do anything to lose it. Rosa: (Honored) Uh, right! Ian turns and walks off, with Dawn and Conway joining him. Wyatt, Rosa and Hugh wave after them, Dawn and Conway returning it. Wyatt: You know, there are plenty of other people who may find you attractive. Rosa: Yeah. No more wasting time with someone who doesn’t view me like that. It’s time to figure out what I’m going to do next. Wyatt: Hopefully you’ll be there to watch me win the Sinnoh League! Hugh: Ha! That won’t happen because that’ll be me! Wyatt: Oh, you’re on! Main Events * The group of heroes defeat Grings Kodai and retrieve all of their stolen Pokémon. * Rosa's Prinplup is revealed to know Metal Claw. * Conway's Gliscor reveals he knows Sky Uppercut. * Ian's Riolu evolves into Lucario and learns Aura Sphere. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Android * Kidd Summers * Kay * Officer Jenny * Police Officers Villains * Kodai Network ** Grings Kodai ** Goone (cameo) Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's, evolves) * Lucario (Ian's, newly evolved) * Rotom (Ian's) (Mow form, normal form) * Gliscor (Conway's) * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Carnivine (Wyatt's) * Dusknoir (Wyatt's) * Spiritomb (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Prinplup (Rosa's) * Lickitung (Rosa's) * Liepard (Hugh's) * Togepi (Hugh's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) * Zoroark (Kodai's) * Shuppet (Kodai's) * Mismagius (Kodai's) Cameo Pokémon * Torterra (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Nosepass (Conway's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Spheal (Dawn's) * Meowth (Wyatt's, Alola form) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Togedemaru (Wyatt's) * Lairon (Wyatt's) * Gible (Wyatt's) * Lileep (Wyatt's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Blissey (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Kabuto (Rosa's) * Shieldon (Rosa's) * Eevee (Rosa's) * Azurill (Rosa's) * Teddiursa (Rosa's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Leavanny (Hugh's) * Chatot (Hugh's) * Ursaring (Android's) * Milotic (Android's) * Thing 2 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Hypno (Kidd's) * Chimchar (Kidd's) * Pikachu (Hayley's) * Wynaut (Hayley's) * Vulpix (Hayley's) Trivia * This marks the series finale of the main story of PT:W. Their characters will still appear in specials, crossovers and the Lily of the Valley tournament. * Grings Kodai owning a Zoroark is based off that being a major part of his movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * Ian's full party is revealed, showing that he's put Staraptor and Vespiquen in storage. * Rosa's Shieldon and fourth Eevee make their physical debut. * Kay appearing in these episodes was to introduce her to Ian, and to set up for her storyline to continue. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc